


Day Off in Melbourne

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [199]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Luke Evans/Alex Skarsgard storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.





	Day Off in Melbourne

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Luke Evans/Alex Skarsgard storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).
> 
> This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.

"Vroom vroom, here comes the truck, and— oh no! Look at the castle!" Alex exclaims, pushing a tower of sand over with his fingers.

"Voom!" Rhys agrees happily, patting the ruins with a pudgy hand. He grins up at his father. "Again!"

"Again? Okay." Alex catches Luke's eye, squinting in the sunshine, and gives him a smile. "But I think we're going to need your sister's help. Kaja, are you ready with the water?"

"Yeah," Kaja nods and with Luke's help, brings a small bucket full of water over. It's been a good day so far, the beach not completely crowded or crazy yet, Alex and Luke managing to get the twins fed, dressed and out of the house without any help from the nannies who have both been given the day off. 

Kaja dumps the water and Rhys stabs at the wet sand with his plastic shovel. "Here, sweetie. Let me just--" Alex trails off, adjusting the brim of Kaja's hat to shade her face. "The breeze is picking up."

"We can move up to the playground if it gets too much," Luke says, pulling out a tube of sunscreen and spreading some more on Rhys's back and shoulders.

"All right. Do you need some of that too?" Alex asks, looking his husband over. His gorgeous half-dressed husband.

"Yes, please, as soon as I get this one done too," Luke says, sighing as he tries to slather sunscreen on a wriggling Kaja.

Alex smothers a laugh, though he can't hide his grin. "I think it works just as well even when it's not rubbed in," he offers, and Kaja plops down into the sand. "Let me get you," he says, holding out his hand for the lotion.

Luke hands it over and settles in front of his husband, watching the twins playing happily, sand clenched in their chubby little fists.

"We're going to be finding sand in the suite for a week," Alex murmurs, pouring a dollop of lotion into his hand. He slides his hands over Luke's shoulders, taking full advantage of the opportunity to touch his husband.

"It'll be worth it," Luke says with a sigh of sheer pleasure.

Alex smiles at the sound. "It's good they gave you some time to yourself today," he says quietly, knowing well how hard Luke has to fight sometimes just to get a day off. "We've really been missing you." 

Luke looks over his shoulder, meeting Alex's eyes. "I've been missing you guys too. Thankfully it's a short shoot," he adds with a small smile. "No Hobbit or Alienist."

"Yeah. You need an actual break. So you can spoil me," Alex teases, not really meaning a word. Much, anyway. He smooths lotion over Luke's back.

"Gladly," Luke says with another smile, turning his head for a kiss, a wet sand-coated hand slapping itself on his cheek as Kaja decides she wants attention too.

Alex laughs, blowing sand off his bottom lip. "Kiss from Da?" he asks, redundantly, since Kaja's already bussing Luke's cheek. "Rhys," he says, "kiss from Da?" And sure enough Rhys scrambles over to press sandy lips to Luke's other cheek. Alex's heart twinges.

Luke can't help it. He starts laughing and kisses them both, careless of the sand and the wet and the lotion mixed into everything. "I love you," he tells Alex.

Hearing the words, Alex tucks them away along with the look on Luke's face, the image of his family. _His family_ , something he'd never really seen in his future. And now of course he can't imagine ever living differently. He grins and cuddles Rhys in his lap, the seaside breeze in his hair.


End file.
